


Interesting

by Synnerxx



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-15
Updated: 2008-08-15
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is torn between his feelings for Vince and his feelings for Nikki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feelings

Tommy sighed and turned away from the sight of Nikki's head resting in Mick's lap. He knew things like that shouldn't bother him after all these years, but they did. He was thankful when Vince came and sat beside him on the love seat.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, handing Tommy a cold Coke. He had seen the look on his drummers' face when he was looking at the couple on the couch.

"No, but when am I ever?" Tommy replied. 

They were all just chilling at his house, waiting out the last few days before they left to go on tour.

Vince laughed and gave Tommy a one armed hug. "You shouldn't let it bother you, though." he said, seriously.

"I know. I hate the way it still affects me, even after all these years. I thought I'd gotten rid of the feelings, but they keep coming back." Tommy said quietly, the sound of the TV almost drowning out his voice, so Vince could hardly hear him, much less Nikki or Mick.

"Well, you know I'm always here for you, anyway you need me." Vince pulled Tommy down slightly, skimming his lips across Tommys'.

"Thanks man." Tommy returned the gesture, then went back to the movie.

Vince happened to glance over at the couch, where he caught both Nikki and Mick staring at him with jealousy in their eyes.

 _Now, what do they have to be jealous about? Unless, I have something they want. Or, rather, someone._ Vince mused. He looked over at Tommy, who was happily watching the movie again, then back at the two on the couch. 

_Interesting._ Vince smirked to himself and wrapped an arm around Tommy, who snuggled into his side. More jealous looks.

 _Very interesting._ Vince thought. He decided to continue watching Mick and Nikki to see who they acted when he and Tommy started to get more.........affectionate.

Oh yeah, this was going to be one interesting tour.


	2. Interview

Vince ran down the hallway, heading towards the elevator. 

"Come on, come on!" he pushed even harder at the button, as if the more he pushed would mean it came down faster.

"Goddamnit!" Vince said, frustrated. The guys are going to kill me! I'm so late! he thought.

The band had an interview with Rolling Stone Magazine in the lobby of the hotel and he was late. Apparently he had forgotten to set the alarm on the clock, or call the front desk for a wake-up call.

Finally, the elevator arrived and Vince dashed into it, slamming his hand down on the 'L' button. 

The elevator opened and he rushed out into the little restaurant/bar combo. He spotted the guys sitting at a table in the far corner. He sighed with relief. No reporter yet. He walked over and dropped down into the chair beside Tommy, who was reading a drumming magazine. Mick and Nikki were discussing was their plans for the day were.

"Hey." he greeted Tommy, wrapping an arm around the back of his chair. He nodded at Nikki and Mick, who still talking.

"Hey." Tommy didn't glance up from his magazine. 

"What's wrong?" Vince asked, tugging Tommy's chair closer to his. 

"Nothing." Tommy scooted his chair back into place.

Vince was about to say something else about it, but then the guy from RSM was there, and he tried to focus his attention on the interview. 

**After the interview**

The band gathered in the little elevator wing. Mick leaned against the wall with Nikki leaning against him. 

"What are we going to do about Vince and Tommy?" Nikki asked.

"Well, it seems they have a relationship going on, but I don't think that they're in love." Mick answered.

Nikki nodded and watched the couple in question. Vince had his arm around Tommy's waist and Tommy was leaning against him, smiling happily at whatever Vince was saying. Nikki couldn't tell.

The elevator finally arrived and the band filed in, Tommy hitting the button for the seventh floor.


	3. Keyhole Confessions

"This has got to be the slowest elevator on the face of the fuckin' planet." Nikki complained, glaring at the control panel.

"It's not slow, you're just in too much of a hurry." Mick chuckled at his lover. Nikki was not amused.

"Whatever." he leaned back against the wall, only to have the elevator open. He sighed, rolled his eyes, caught Mick's hand,and started off to their suit.

Vince watched them go off and turned to Tommy. "We need to talk." he said. Tommy nodded and started off for their suit.

Vince found him a minute later, lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He didn't move when Vince sat down beside him.

"So, what do we need to talk about?" Tommy asked. Vince didn't like how flat his voice sounded. 

**With Nikki and Mick**

Nikki was in the bathroom, drying his hands when he heard the voices. A/N:Haha. Voices. He looked at the door on his right. The one that connected his and Mick's rooms to Tommy's and Vince's. 

"....Talk about?" he heard Tommy ask someone. Probably Vince. Nikki mused. 

"Mick! Come here!" he leaned out of the bathroom door and called to Mick. 

"Why?" Mick was curled up on the couch, reading.

"'Cause I want you to hear this." Nikki was getting impatient.

Mick sighed and got up. He walked into the bathroom and looked at Nikki expectantly. "Well?" he arched an eyebrow.

Nikki motioned towards the connecting door. "We can hear Vince and Tommy talking. It sounds serious."

"You want me to listen to their conversation at a fucking keyhole?" Mick asked, disbelief in his voice.

Nikki rolled his eyes. "Yes! Even if you won't, I will."

Mick sighed, then decided that his curiosity needed to be sated. 

They leaned closer to the door.

**With Tommy and Vince**

"We need to talk about what happened this morning. You never told me what was bothering you." Vince laid his hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"I didn't tell you what was wrong because there is nothing wrong. I'm fine. Fucking peachy keen." Tommy snapped.

"You don't sound like everything is okay." Vince said reasonably.

Tommy said nothing, just continued to stare up at the ceiling.

**With Mick and Nikki**

"I thought there was something off about him today. He wasn't talking as much as usual." Nikki said thoughtfully.

"Or it could have been the fact that we weren't paying him much attention, remember? We were making the plans." Mick said.

"Yeah, that's true." Nikki replied.

They both turned back to the door.

**With Vince and Tommy**

"Tommy, I'm your friend and I want to help you. I don't like seeing you hurt like this. But I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong." Vince said gently.

"I know." Tommy said, his voice barely above a whisper.

He took a deep breath and looked over at Vince, who nodded encouragingly.

"This is what's wrong....."


	4. Keyhole Confessions Part Two

**With Vince and Tommy**

"This is what's wrong....." Tommy trailed off, his fingers idly tracing random patterns on the comforter. 

"Yeah?" Vince asked, catching Tommy's hand and holding it in his. 

"You know, I told Nikki a long time ago that I had feelings for him. I said I was in love with him. He looked at me, really hard like he was trying to see if I was lying, I wasn't. Then he just turned away from me. Like he was, I don't know, disgusted." Tommy blinked the tears out of his eyes, determined not to let Vince see him cry. 

He swallowed harshly and gathered himself up and started again.

"We never mentioned it again. I never said anything the next day and neither did he, but I feel like it changed our relationship. I mean, it couldn't have not changed it, but it feels that Nikki never let himself get as close to me as he used too. We weren't as tight as we used to be. It's only gotten worse in the recent years." he sighed and tangled his fingers in Vince's.

Vince sat in silence for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face. 

"You know, looking back on it, I can't pinpoint the day, but it does seem that there was a gap between the two of you. You didn't go off in your own little world like y'all used too." Vince said.

With Mick and Nikki

"Woah..." Nikki trailed off.

"You never told me THAT!" Mick sounded as shocked as he felt.

"I forgot! I really did. Remember, I was getting high everyday back then. There's a lot I don't remember. I'm just sorry that's one of them." Nikki said, feeling regretful. He had no idea the amount of pain he had cause Tommy.

"Vince is right though. One day, it just seemed that you two weren't as close as you used to be." Mick pulled Nikki closer to him. They had settled on the floor next to the door.

**With Tommy and Vince**

"Anyway, I thought he didn't want me because I was a guy. Seeing him with Mick now, it obviously didn't matter to him. To know he just didn't want me for me, that stings quite a bit more." Tommy pulled his hand away from Vince.

"And he's with Mick now, and they're happy, and I wouldn't dare come between them. They deserve their happiness and I won't be the one to ruin it for them. Come to think of it, you should find someone else too. You aren't happy with me and I can see that. I'm not blind. We don't belong together and you need to find your soul mate." Tommy said, not looking Vince in the eye.

Vince was shocked, to say the least. Not happy with Tommy? How could he not be happy with him? Tommy was a great guy. Always fun to hang with, not to mention the sex was great.

**With Nikki and Mick**

The couple sat on the floor in stunned silence.

"For once, I have no idea what to say. I didn't think he still had feelings for me." Nikki said.

Mick just nodded wordlessly.

**With Vince and Tommy**

"Tommy, maybe you're right. Maybe we're not soul mates, but I still love you. I want to be with you now. Because now is what matters to me, okay?" Vince asked gently.

Tommy raised his head and studied Vince.

"Okay." Tommy gave a weak smile as Vince laced their fingers together again.

"Good." Vince smiled back and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Tommy's. 

Tommy felt Vince's tongue run across his bottom lip and opened his mouth, allowing Vince access.

Their tongues met in a passionate dance that left them both moaning and breathless. Vince pulled away, breaking the kiss, and straddled Tommy. He leaned forward, gently lowering Tommy, so he was flat on his back on the bed. Their lips met again and Vince allowed his hands to wander, sliding them up Tommy's shirt to play with his nipple rings, tugging at them playfully.

Quiet moans, breathless sighs, and soft pants filled the air as they got more intense and turned on.

**With Mick and Nikki**

"Blah, blah, blah. Vince only wants one thing and that's Tommy's ass." Nikki said, pissed off.

"Well, it sounds like he's going to get it tonight. I'm not going to listen to it and neither are you." Mick pushed himself up using the wall and pulled Nikki up with him. 

They walked back into their room, with Nikki complaining about Vince and how he didn't deserve Tommy. Mick happened to agree for once. 

**With Vince and Tommy**

A few hours later, Vince and Tommy lay entangled on the bed, completely sated.

"I love you." Vince whispered into the darkness.

Tommy smiled sadly. "I love you too."

They drifted off to sleep, wrapped up in each others' arms.


	5. The Morning After

Tommy woke up slowly, loving the feeling of a warm body pressed to his and arms wrapped tightly around him. He started to untangle himself from Vince, but Vince had other ideas.

Every time Tommy tried to free himself, Vince just held on tighter. Tommy gave up, laughing slightly.

"Hmmm, where you going, baby?" Vince mumbled. 

"You have to let me go, I have to take a piss." Tommy said, still laughing.

Vince sighed then released Tommy. "Hurry back."

Tommy got up, went to the bathroom, did his business, and came back to Vince.

He crawled back into Vince's warm embrace, and, no sooner than he got comfortable, someone pounded on the door.

"Time to rise and shine! Get up you two!" It was Nikki.

"Shit." Vince mumbled. "Do we really have too?" he called towards the door making Tommy snicker.

"Yes. Or I'll come in there and drag you both out of bed and you don't want that, trust me." Nikki threatened.

"Alright, we're getting up." Tommy yelled back. 

"Good. Meet Mick and I in the Lobby in an hour." Nikki said.

"Fine." Both Tommy and Vince agreed.

They heard Nikki walk away and both promptly snuggled back down into the warm bed.

"We should get up." Tommy mumbled. He purred as Vince's hand started stroking his hair.

"Yeah, we should." Vince said, still petting Tommy.

A few sighs, some kisses, and lots of gropes later, both were ready and waiting for the elevator.

They met Mick and Nikki in the lobby, right on time.

The band gave a few interviews, did a photo shoot, and did a radio show before calling it quits for the day. They wanted some time to themselves seeing as there wasn't a show today.

"So, what else are we doing today, now that we have all that done?" Tommy asked.

"Let's go sight-seeing." Nikki suggested. 

"Cool." Tommy nodded.

Mick agreed after being treated to the puppy eyes from both Nikki and Tommy. He could resist Nikki's, but Tommy's? No mortal could.

Vince begged off with a headache. Tommy pleaded with him, but he remained firm and went back to the room, with much pouting from Tommy.

He was a little leery of leaving Tommy alone with Nikki and Mick, but decided that since they were going out in public it would be fine.

The trio headed to the doors and began their trip.


	6. Kisses And Smirks

After leaving the hotel, Tommy, Mick, and Nikki wandered around the Town Square for awhile, until Nikki came across a store called The Amp. 

"Ohh, indie music store! Let's go take a look around." Nikki grabbed Tommy and Mick and drug them into the store.

Seated at the counter was a raven haired girl, whose name tag read Chloe. She was flipping through a magazine, boredom clearly written across her face. 

"Hi and welcome to The Amp." she said without looking up.

"Thanks." Tommy said.

She glanced up in surprise and very nearly fell off her chair.

She managed to keep her composure and nodded at them. 

Once the guys had turned away from her, she rushed into the back room where her best friend, Fang, was doing Inventory.

"Oh My God, you'll never believe who just walked in here!" Chloe bounced in place next to her.

"Who?" Fang glanced up at her.

"Tommy Lee, Nikki Sixx, and Mick Mars!" Chloe squealed.

"No fucking way! You're shittin' me?" Fangs' eyes widened.

"No! Come see for yourself!" Chloe grabbed her arm and pulled her to the front of the store.

Fang stared in amazement. They were really there. 

Mick was wandering around in the Blues' section, while Nikki and Tommy were further back in the store.

"Tommy, we need to talk." Nikki said, pulling out a random CD then replacing it.

"About what?" Tommy asked.

"Us." Nikki turned towards the drummer. He reached out and held Tommy's wrist in his hand as he was putting back a CD.

"Us?" Tommy arched an eyebrow.

"Specifically this." Nikki leaned forward and pressed his lips to Tommy's'.

Tommy was shocked. Nikki was with Mick and knew damn well he was with Vince. But it just felt so good. He moaned when Nikki's tongue invaded his mouth and started to play with his own.

Mick, on the other hand, was keeping a subtle watch on those two. He smirked when Nikki kissed Tommy and thought, Looks like everything is going according to plan.

Suddenly, Tommy came to his senses and pushed Nikki away.

"What the fuck, dude?" he snapped.

Nikki smirked. "You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that, T."

Tommy glared. "What about Mick, huh? What about Vince-oh fuck. Vince."

He pushed past Nikki and headed for the door. He got outside and took off for the hotel, determined to tell Vince what happened. He could only hope Vince wouldn't hate him. After all, he kissed back.

Nikki headed for Mick and took his arm. 

"Let's go. I have a feeling that things are about to get interesting." Nikki chuckled.

They headed out the door and back to the hotel at a more sedate pace.

Fang and Chloe stood staring at the door in shock. 

They just had three-fourths of Motley Crue in their store. 

That sure beat the usual Monday!


	7. Confessions Of A Confused Heart

Tommy rushed back to the hotel and into his room. Vince was curled up on the bed, watching TV.

Tommy leaned against the door and panted. Vince looked at him, concerned.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he got up from the bed and gently led Tommy to it and sat him down.

"I-I-I..." was all Tommy could get out before he burst into tears.

"Whoa. Hey. Hey. It's okay. Shh. Tell me what happened." Vince wrapped his arms around the sobbing Tommy and held him tight.

Tommy sobbed into his chest then pulled away, rubbing his eyes and trying to get his sobs under control.

"What happened?" Vince asked again.

Tommy took a deep breath. "Nikki kissed me. In a music store. I kissed him back. Please don't hate me!" 

Vince stared at him in shock. "He kissed you? What about Mick?"

"I don't know. I asked him that, but then I remembered you and I didn't wait for an answer." Tommy sniffled.

"You don't hate me, do you?" Tommy asked in the smallest voice Vince had ever heard.

"Of course not, baby. I'm fuckin' pissed at Nikki though. How dare he do this to you?!" Vince raged for a minute before turning back to Tommy.

Vince held out his arms for a hug and Tommy happily curled up in them. They sat like that for about an hour with Vince gently petting Tommy's hair. Tommy fell asleep and Vince untangled himself, careful not to disturb Tommy's sleep.

He went to Nikki and Mick's room and pounded on the door. Mick answered. "Yes?" 

"Where the fuck is Nikki?" Vince asked, none to polite.

"Right here." Nikki stepped outside the room and shut the door with a smirk at Mick.

As he turned back to Vince, a fist caught him in the mouth, splitting his lip.

"You're a goddamn bastard, you know that." Vince snapped.

Nikki glared at him, wiping blood away from his lip.

**With Mick and Tommy**

Mick had slipped into Tommy and Vince's room via the connecting bathroom door.

He sat in the armchair at the end of the bed against the wall.

He watched Tommy sleep, marveling at the innocence that he radiated in his sleep.

**With Vince and Nikki**

Nikki smirked at Vince.

"What the fuck are you trying to do to Tommy?" Vince asked, anger blazing in his honey brown eyes.

"You don't deserve him, Vince. You're just using him until something better comes along. Not that there is anything better. Just something that interests you more than he does and then you'll leave him and where will he be, huh? Lonely and heartbroken over you and you're just not worth it. Tommy belongs to me and Mick, so back the fuck off." Nikki scoffed, green eyes flashing dangerously.

Vince seethed. How dare Nikki tell him that?! He loved Tommy. He really did. What the fuck did Nikki mean when he said Tommy belonged to him and Mick? What the fuck?

"Nikki, you're a liar." Vince said quietly.

"Oh? Prove me wrong then." Nikki arched an eyebrow.

Vince didn't respond, just tried to punch Nikki again. Nikki saw it coming and grabbed Vince's wrist and bent his arm up behind his back. He pressed Vince's face against the wall.

"Let me fucking go!" Vince snapped, struggling against Nikki.

"No. You're going to listen and you're going to listen good." Nikki growled.

He shoved Vince harder against the wall and began talking.


	8. Don't Try To Fix Me, I'm Not Broken

Tommy had checked into another hotel room, leaving Vince alone. He sighed and dropped down onto the bed, wondering if he had done the right thing. You know it was for the best. You weren't really in love, you just thought you were. Best to have done it now, then waited longer when it would have hurt you both more. Vince mused to himself. He knew it was true, but still couldn't help feeling lonely without the drummer curled at his side.

**With Tommy**

Tommy dragged his bags into his new room, kicking the door closed behind him. He flipped on the air conditioner, trying to get rid of the warm stuffiness that wrapped around the room. He took off his boots and laid down at the end of the bed. The world sucked, he decided. Vince breaks up with him, Nikki kisses him, and Mick wasn't doing much of anything. Tommy wondered if he even knew about the kiss in the music shop. He probably does. Very little escapes that man. Tommy chuckled wryly to the walls.

He sat up and began to dig through his overnight bag, looking for the notebook he always kept with him. He pulled it out and flipped to a clean page. He rummaged around some more, looking for a pen, but coming up with nothing. Cursing softly to himself, he got up and walked to the desk, hoping there was a pen there. He pulled out a drawer after searching the flat, polished surface. He found the Bible and smirked to himself. He picked up the black, leather bound book, and leafed through the pages idly.

_I wonder why they leave this here. It’s not like the sinners here are going to change their ways because some hotel room had a Bible in it._

He thought about going to see Nikki now, but decided to wait until morning when he had cooled off. _Face it. You’re meant to be alone and a little kiss from someone you used to have feelings for isn’t going to change that. Vince was right to get rid of you, so he could be happy._ The thought wasn’t angry, just resigned and sad. Everyone would be happy without him just as easily as they would be with him. It didn’t matter whether or not if he was there. No one paid him much attention these days. Vince had, but mainly it had been physical between them. No real emotion connection and that’s what Tommy wanted.

He pulled off his clothes and curled up in bed. The world could wait until tomorrow to be graced with his presence.

He thought with a smirk. He was ignoring the pain of the all-too recent break-up and he knew it. He also knew he still needed to talk to Nikki about that damn kiss. He glared at the book and tossed it back into the drawer and slammed it shut.


	9. Happily Ever After

Tommy woke unusually early and dressed, intending to go down to the cafe to get a cup of coffee and a small breakfast. When he got there, he spotted Mick sitting alone, reading at a table in the far corner. Tommy got his coffee and a Danish then sat across from Mick.

Mick glanced up briefly and nodded. Tommy returned the gesture, then set about eating the rest of his food. Once he had finished, Mick put his book down and looked at him expectantly. "Vince and I broke up." Tommy blurted out looking surprised. Mick just nodded. Tommy stared down at the tabletop, unsure of what to say now and wishing that Mick would say something.

Mick sensed Tommy’s unease and spoke. "Nikki knows that you still have feelings for him." 

Tommy’s head snapped up and he stared at him. "How?" 

Mick shrugged, not telling him that he and Nikki had spied on him and Vince. 

"I’m sure he’s prolly pissed at me now." Tommy’s head sank again.

"He’s glad he knows. That’s why he kissed you. Yes, I know about that." Mick said, seeing Tommy’s shocked and guilty expression. "I know he won’t do it again if he knows what’s good for him too." Mick growled, eyes narrowing. 

Tommy hurried to explain. "Mick, I’m sorry. He just surprised me and I--" 

"Doesn’t matter. You need to talk to Vince. I’ll keep Nikki away from the two of you. He does love you, Tommy, but only like a brother, though he does get........crushes sometimes, and I’m sorry it ruined things between you and Vince, but I think you can fix them."

Tommy nodded. "Thanks Mick." He stood and walked toward the elevators and headed for Vince’s room. He was nervous now. He didn’t know how Vince would react to him asking to be taken back into his arms. He hoped that Vince would be willing because he was now certain that Vince was the one he should be with. He had been confused before, but he was sure of himself now.

He arrived in front of the hotel room and knocked, praying that Vince would answer.

**With Nikki and Mick**

"Nikki, you awake?" Mick called into the bedroom part of their room. 

"No." came the groggy reply. Mick chuckled and walked to Nikki, finding him curled up in a ball, face buried in Mick’s pillow. "Where’d you go?" Nikki asked, voice muffled. 

"I thought you weren’t awake?" Mick grinned. 

"I’m not, but answer the question." Nikki rolled over to look at him.

"I just had some breakfast and a talk with Tommy." Mick said, pulling off his boots and sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

"What’d you talk about?" Nikki asked curiously. 

"You and him, him and Vince." Mick said. Nikki looked at him questioningly. 

Mick said, "He should be going to Vince’s room and talking to him about patching things up." 

Nikki sat up and stared at Mick. "Now why would he be doing that, Mick? You know Vince doesn’t appreciate Tommy like he should. Besides Tommy belongs to me." Nikki started to get up out of bed, but was stopped by Mick’s hand on his chest pushing him back into the pillows.

**With Tommy and Vince**

Vince groaned and put a pillow over his head to block out the knocking. Another groan and he rolled out of bed, opened the door. He found Tommy standing there, looking more nervous and scared. "Tommy? What’s wrong?" He leaned against the door frame. Tommy took a deep breath and said in a quiet voice, "Can we talk?"

"Talk about what?" Vince’s eyes narrowed. 

"Um, never mind. It can wait." Tommy started to back away from the door, but Vince caught his arm. 

"No come in." He pulled Tommy into his room. Tommy stood awkwardly by the bed, while Vince sat down watching him. "Tommy, are you going to talk or stand there?" 

"Sorry. Um, I had a talk with Mick and he said that what happened with Nikki was just one of Nikki’s crushes and that it really meant nothing like what we had. I guess what I’m trying to say is, will you take me back?" Tommy finished, looking down at the floor and waiting for Vince’s answer.

**With Nikki and Mick**

"Your crush on Tommy was just that, a crush. You don’t love him and he doesn’t belong to you. He belongs to Vince. Why can’t you just let them be happy?" Mick said. 

Nikki looked at him. "Are you trying to tell me that Vince loves Tommy?" 

Mick nodded. 

Nikki looked down at the covers. "I guess you’re right, but Tommy was always mine. My best friend, my drummer, my Terror Twin. Mine, and now Vince is taking him away from me and I don’t like the fact that it’s Vince of all people." He glared down at the blanket.

Mick nodded sympathetically. "Tommy is still your friend, but he’s Vince’s lover now and you need to accept that, besides you’ve got me" Mick pressed his lips to Nikki’s. 

Nikki moaned and deepened the kiss before pulling away. "You’re right. I love you." 

"I love you too." Mick pushed Nikki down and kissed him again. "You’re mine now too." 

Nikki laughed breathlessly and pulled Mick down on top of him. "Show me."

**With Tommy and Vince**

Vince stared at Tommy, speechless. Tommy mistook Vince’s silence for disgust and refusal. 

"I’m sorry, I should have known better. I’m going to go now." He backed towards the door, heart broken. 

"Tommy, wait." Vince stood. "I do want to you back, I made a mistake and I realize that now. Come here." He held his arms out to Tommy and Tommy walked back to him and sighed happily, lost in Vince. "We can work this out."

"I hope so." Tommy kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
